


Words Said Between Us

by TheaBA12



Series: Kingdom Hearts Aus [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Mafia AU, That never ever going o probably right, life sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:47:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheaBA12/pseuds/TheaBA12
Summary: Namine is already feeling too stressed and Roxas is at the end of his rope. Stress is getting to them. Will they end up hurting one another and not fix it.
Relationships: Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Kingdom Hearts Aus [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667497
Kudos: 2





	Words Said Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Mafia Au I had a while back but I literally want to finish another fic and been feeling like writing another fic for a different fandom. Not to mention work is getting to me that I just cannot these days. But at least this gave me a break. Free day au for Rokunami Week 2020 September

Namine growled as she threw her paint brushes against the balcony doors. Three days had already passed since her grandfather and Roxas had agreed she would be safe with Roxas. She had thought she finally learn a thing or two about the mafia life but nope.

Roxas had appointed Tifa to watch Namine and right in Namine’s face had warned her to stay out of trouble. Since then he has been gone in and out of meetings trying to gain allies. And once more left Namine out of the loop. It was only a week ago she found out that she was heir to the most dangerous mafia family. Yet, she knew nothing and worse her beloved guardians the Dandelions had also hid from her being assassins that worked for her grandfather. Then again she probably should’ve seen something was off considering they taught her self defense as well as how to use knives and anything really as a weapon. 

Still it only concluded to one thing only. Her supposed family was all shrouded in mysteries and lies.

She couldn’t even bring herself to hug her grandfather Regis and deep down she didn’t want to remember her parents or sister. She always had a horrible feeling every time someone mentioned them and for some reason red was the color she saw. Either way, she was practically a caged bird with Roxas being the all too free roaming cat that came by whenever he felt like it. 

The paints and paint brushes were new and probably a gift to appease her but it did the opposite. She looked about the well decorated bedroom and blushed remembering certain memories. Rough hands yet such loving eyes…

She coughed into her hand and reminded herself that Roxas was far from being on her good side. She grabbed a pillow and screamed. She needed out and about even at least a walk in the gardens but even that wasn’t allowed. Tifa had looked so apologetic but she wanted to follow her son’s orders. It was then that Namine her footsteps near the door. 

Another meeting, she thought and slowly approached the door and pressed her ear.

“I wonder what this is about,” 

Definitely, Axel was what Namine thought.

“You really need to pay attention when he talks, he is not simply your friend,”

Yup, that is Saix.

“Well, whatever it is it better not be about the princess lazing her days away here. The least she could do is give Tifa a hand at the bar. Never worked a day in her life,”

Namine practically wanted to open the door where she knew Xion to be standing and give her a nice punch. She was a tattoo artist and earned her living what right did she have to assume things. 

“Well, we better hurry to the bar or else we’ll get a scolding,” Axel playfully teased.

The bar, huh. 

Namine didn’t think twice as she quickly changed into some clothes. She then silently walked about the halls before reaching the stairs leading to the back of Seventh Heaven Bar. She was glad that Tifa had shown her that little secret entrance.

“So from on we’ll be working with the Anguis, Leonis and the Lucius Caelum Famiglias. We’ll work to discover Xehanort’s plans and see where they are headed…”

Namine peaked a bit behind the door and listened. However, the door was pulled gently and she was met with Tifa’s wink and finger to her lips. She pulled Naminein and covered from the other’s sights. Vanitas who was silent and still turned and immediately leaned toward Namine. She patted his head and he silently followed Tifa’s lead in covering her.

“So, we suddenly have to work with these losers?” asked Larxene.

Roxas kept his eyes closed along and simply hummed from where he sat. 

“Watch what you say Larxene, that is where the princess whose under our care is from one of these loser families,” Marluxia remarked. 

His eyes glanced to the bar and Namine shivered knowing he sensed her there. She hated the both of them.

“I don’t understand why we’re protecting her anyway. I mean they abandoned us after her family was killed.Gula was blamed even though he was killed there too,” Demyx reminded.

Namine’s eyes grew wide at this. Roxas’s mentor and predecessor was there and killed. It explained her grandfather’s reluctance but still why?

“If it weren’t for the whore of the sister, the fox that seduced him, he would still be with us,” Xaldin remarked.

“Watch your tongue,” snarled Saix.

Roxas hadn’t responded and still stayed silent.

“What? She came here everyday as well and easily pulled his strings. I do hope you’re not falling for the other whor-“

Roxas’s eyes had snapped open and his hand enclosed around Xaldin’s neck. But before he could respond, Namine did.

“I am no whore!”

Everyone in the family turned their attention to Tifa and Vanitas. However, neither could stop Namine as she pushed against them. Roxas looked enraged at her appearance and glared directly at his mother, who merely shrugged before turning to make drinks.

“Well, well looks like the princess can speak for herself,” mocked Larxene.

“Shut up! And stop calling me that. I had no idea until recently I was involved with anyone,” Namine argued now standing before them.

None of the family looked at her kindly minus Axel who looked amused and Saix that was pinching his nose. Roxas glared directly at her before turning and punching Xaldin on the jaw and turning to her.

“Go. Back. To. Your. Room.”

It was an order. And Namine knew she hated being ordered around by anyone. It was something in her that just hated being told what to do. 

Our parents Namine always did what others expected of them. Even I did once but you won’t get anything out of life if you just do what others want. You...need to be different. The only thing we have fought for is for love but Namine I want you to fight for yourself. You’re shy now my little wave but I know you are more than that.

“N.O. No.” She snapped.

She folded her arms while his glare hardened. 

“Oh my, what will our boss do now. The princess who's never worked a day in her life just said no,” Larxene taunted.

Larxene was a proud knife user. No one could do better than her in using knives like she did however...

It happened in a flash that no one saw. Namine had grabbed a knife from Tifa’s bar and aimed it at Larxene. It cut the knife user’s cheek but it was clear. Namine had purposely avoided aiming at her in the eye. 

“Why. You. Little. BITCH!” screamed Larxene.

She immediately took out a number of knives. But before she could Vanitas held a sword to her neck with a glare at her. 

“Fucking dog. Get off! That’s all you’re good for is following orders!” she snarled.

Namine simply glared her down while Vanitas protected. She wasn’t scared one bit of the woman that had taunted her since coming here. In fact she was in a foul mood she felt brave enough to fight her. Though she didn’t get a chance to see. 

“Larxene. Enough.” 

The knife user froze as she turned to her boss. Roxas’s eyes were practically burning with anger at her. She snarled at him before retracting back while Vanitas stood in front of Namine.

“Namine go back to your room,” Roxas ordered once more.

Namine patted Vanitas gently on the head as he glanced at her before returning to Tifa’s side.

“I have every right to be here as I am a part of this,” Namine argued.

She was going to stand her ground even against that man she loved.

“...No you aren’t. You said it yourself you had no idea of who you were,” he replied back.

Roxas was tired. He’d been in meetings for the past days arguing to make deals in order to make allies to protect her. Why could she not see this. 

“That is true but I am heir to the Lucis Caelum Famiglia. Also a guest who wishes to know what is going on. I am not some princess as your family likes to believe who wishes to laze around,” Namine snapped.

Her eyes staring straight at Xion as she said this. To her satisfaction the girl had the decency to look embarrassed.

“You’re not part of this family. A guest yes but still an enemy to be watched,”

It hurt to hear him say this in her face. It hurt and so she channeled it into anger.

“I am not a bird you can keep locked up in a cage and treat as some sort of-“

SLAP!

Her head whipped harshly to the side from the force of the impact. Roxas stared her down with no remorse.

“You will do as I say. My family. My rules. This meeting is over. Should any of you give me any trouble or him of betrayal you’re to be killed on the spot.” Roxas snapped.

All present immediately followed the dismissal. Larxene glowered but left while Marluxia smirked in seeing Namine’s wide eyes. All present only though were Tifa, Xion, Vanitas, Axel and Saix. Three of the four shocked while the fourth looked as though Namine had it coming. Vanitas kept his head bowed simply waiting.

Namine slowly moved her head back to glare directly at Roxas.

“You. Had. No. Right.” she hissed.

Her cheek stung and for sure would have a dark bruise.

“You can’t speak to me in front of my men like that. We have rules and it is better for you to shut your mouth. They lose respect for me when they see you speak to me like that. We have ways of how things are done,” Roxas growled.

The haze of anger and fatigue that had caused him to react finally left him. He realized now that he laid a hand on his one and only light in this darkness he lived in. His face showed remorse as Namine’s bangs shadowed her face. 

“Namine...understand...there’s a reason I am doing this. You can’t behave like a child and gahhh!”

Namine had swiftly kneed him right between the thighs. No remorse if anything a burning anger in her eyes. 

“I would know anything if you kept your promise to tell me everything and not lie to me!” she screamed.

Then in return for the bruise on her cheek, she punched him squarely in the jaw. It hurt more than Roxas expected from a frail looking hand. But she had been trained by assassins, who looked like they wouldn’t hurt a fly.

She ran off without another word. Axel laughed while Saix’s face cracked into a barely visible smile. Xion looked horrified and his mother...his sweet beloved mother smiled down at him.

“You had it coming my precious chocobo.” Tifa said.

Then with ice he thought she was giving to him left instead.

“Oh my god! Hahahaha!” Axel cackled.

“She’s definitely the one,” Saix muttered.

“Shut the fuck up,” Roxas muttered.

XxX

Namine patted Vanitas’s head as he rested it against her thigh. Still couldn’t speak and hating agreeing but he did behave still like a dog. The collar on his neck hiding the nasty scar that had robbed him of his voice in the first place. Still, Namine was glad to have a friend after all when someone shows kindness to an abused dog, it tends to prefer that person’s company. 

A faint knock came to the door. Namine bit her lip, ready to snap she didn’t want any company when it opened. 

“I’m not my son,” Tifa said. 

Namine gave a weak smile before turning back to patting Vanitas’s hair though he moved away immediately upon Tifa’s entrance. The woman gently cupped the boy’s cheek gently and turned to give Namine an ice pack. Namine immediately took it to press against her still aching and dark bruised cheek. 

“He was tired...well I can’t excuse but he did. But you know Roxas better than I do,” Tifa.

Namine scowled.

“I doubt it. Considering what he just did,” Namine grumbled.

Tifa smiled nonetheless.

“Namine, I’ve seen more of my son when he’s around you. As a mother I know and it has been so long since I last seen him as just him,” Tifa stated.

Namine merely listened.

“But he is still the head of a powerful mafia family. The family needs to respect their leader because if they lose respect that could lead to division and betrayal,” Tifa explained.

Namine looked away.

“I don’t know about anything. I mean I grew up knowing nothing about who I was,” Namine muttered.

Tifa gently brushed her fingers through Namine’s hair. Finally, Namine felt tears in her eyes.

“We promised to be honest with one another and he was supposed to tell me everything. But all he’s done is locked me up like a prisoner. It’s no different from when Xehanort kidnapped me!” Namine cried.

Vanitas twitched at the mention of his old abuser but silently left to rest his head on Namine’s shoulder to console her. Tifa turned to give her an one arm hug.

“I know. But you must understand too he wouldn’t have fought hard with Regis if he didn’t think he could protect you, Namine. Trust me when I say you’re the only one who can prevent him from losing himself completely.”

Namine wanted to argue but she knew deep down she couldn’t hate Roxas. She had acted out without thinking because she was just as frustrated as him. Still, his rods and his actions hurt and even though they were to protect her.

Still, even when they met it had been rocky. Nonstop arguing and yet she remembered all those rare gentle smiles and looks. The kisses he gave to her and treating her like she was the most important person in the world. Never sugar coated things and was honest. And she did indeed see him.

The night of the masquerade party where they didn’t know who either was. She had seen the person he was as they had walked that night. Danced, laughed and joked like there was nothing burdening them. He is still the man she loved and she hoped she could still help him somehow.

“I won’t let him fall to the darkness…”

XxX

Roxas winced as he sat down on his study’s chair. He really would be sore awhile after that fiasco. He ruffled his hair letting his bangs fall back into place and glanced up.

“Need something Xion,”

The black haired girl stared him down.

“Why are you putting up with her? I am sure my brother’s family can care for her better. After all she knows Kairi,” Xion snapped.

Roxas stared her down and Xion couldn’t help but shiver.

“Why are you questioning me suddenly?” he asked.

His tone was cold.

“You seem to enjoy it when she does,” Xion replied.

Xion was going to stand her ground but it seemed she couldn’t. The moment she mentioned Namine, Roxas stood abruptly with a enraged glare.

“Xion...I advise you think carefully what you say next,” Roxas snarled.

“What makes her so different?! You didn’t fight as hard for us!” Xion snapped.

Roxas’s glare vanished to a blank expression instead. It wasn’t what Xion wanted. He looked down and then walked slowly to his windows with his back to her.

“It wasn’t going to last...besides Xion even you see me as just the “boss” right?”

Xion couldn't help but be shocked. 

“Besides Xion, didn’t you find someone else?”

Harsh, she thought but it was true. She hadn’t properly broken things off before she had kissed someone else.

“Yes…”

“Then go back to planning your wedding. I’ll even call Riku and ask him to come get you but he is not to step inside,” Roxas taunted.

Xion stared Roxas down, and realized then now why Namine was different. And even better.

“We put it on hold until this mess is cleared. I’ll take my leave,” Xion said.

“No one is to disturb me,” 

Xion merely nodded and left. She took a breath and turned only to be met with Namine. Xion frowned and glared even if she knew didn’t mean she accepted it yet.

“He doesn’t wished to be disturbed.” 

Namine simply stared blankly at her and simply walked past Xion without a word. Xion snarled and immediately reached for her wrist only for Namine to easily side step.

“Back. Off.” 

Xion froze as she saw it. The quick way that Namine’s eyes flashed a glowing red. But the time the fear vanished, Namine had opened the door and stepped inside.

“I said I wasn’t in the mood,” Roxas growled.

His back was still to the door and he wasn’t in the mood to deal with this. His crotch hurt along with his jaw plus the fatigue had finally taken hold of him. He looked at his hand and dug his nails into his palm. He couldn’t believe this. He swore to Regis that Namine was safer with him then the old man and yet he had been the one to hurt her instead. He clenched his fist harder and gritted his teeth.

Always be cool headed that’s what Leopardus is famous for in their leaders. Always keeping a clear mind and not letting your emotions get the better of you.

But Gula what if there’s someone you can’t stay cool headed with like umm Ava. You’re always less

Hahaha, good eyes Roxas...well if that happens it means you found the one person who can bring out the real you. So, they’re the one person you’ll always need to protect and even then probably always have at your side. They’ll be the one person who loves you truly for you.

I promise then when I meet them, I will.

Okay, Roxas. We both will.

Looks like I failed Gula, thought Roxas bitterly. Suddenly arms wrapped around him and his eyes widened at recognizing the hands. She leaned her head onto his back.

“...I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have made you look like that in front of your family,”

Roxas tensed hearing her apologize and admitting to her mistake. Yet, it made him feel horrible at the moment. He turned around and crushed her against his chest. His whole body shook and he couldn’t stand anymore and so he feel with onto their knees.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I was just...tired and worried and...I am so sorry!” he shouted.

Namine could only tighten her hold on him. 

“I was out of line…” she mumbled.

“No! You had every reason to do that! You’re the only one who will stand up to me!”

Namine smiled before cupping Roxas’s face and saw the tears he was crying. When was the last time he cried? Cried even in front of someone? 

She kissed him and he kissed desperately back. His hand cupped her raised cheek and she shook her head.

“It’s okay.”

“No, it’ll never be okay,”

“Roxas, I forgive you and I hope you can forgive me,”

Namine once more kissed him. She kissed on his cheeks, chin, nose and finally forehead. He stared at her in desperation and kissed her even more roughly. She moaned and quickly he lifted her onto the desk. Her hands immediately went to his hair and pulled a bit gently.He continued to kiss her but now moved to her neck.

Their hands by memory removed one another’s clothes as they moved to a bedroom that luckily connected to Roxas’s study. Then their bodies flush against one another once more united and together they moved. It was desperate a need to fix what had suddenly almost been damaged. As she laid flushed beneath him, his tears fell and she herself was still crying but she cupped his face.

“I love you…”

His eyes grew wide. It was the first time she had said it vocally. He kissed her deeply and continued to move and she encouraged him with her beautiful voice. He remembered as he and she reached their ends.

They’ll be the one person who loves you truly for you.

“Roxas…”

He looked down at his one and only light in his life. The one who appeared in this darkness that had slowly eaten at him. The one who still saw him as him and no one else.

“I love you too,”

She smiled at him.

XxX

He held her close to his chest as she slept on top of him. His eyes still looking down at the bruise that decorated her cheek. He chuckled at the matching one she given him back on his own cheek. Still…

“I promise we’ll talk soon. I won’t let anyone take you away again from me or harm you not even me again,” he swore.

She sighed and wrapped an arm around his neck and he tightened his hold as well. He wouldn’t lose her, not the light he finally found.


End file.
